Project SCHWARZ Teil 4
by Mone-chan
Summary: ... seit langem endlich die Fortsetzung!


Dieser Teil ist vorerst der Letzte in den nächsten Wochen, da nun mein Urlaub vorüber ist und ich einfach nicht die Zeit finde, weiterzuschreiben. Nochdazu, da in den nächsten Wochen lauter Schulaufgaben bevorstehen! *heul* ... dennoch gehören mir die Jungs aus WK immer noch nicht mir und ich verdiene auch mit diesem Teil kein Geld! ^^  
  
Teil: 4/?  
  
Autor: Mone-chan  
  
Mail: Mone_chan@gmx.de  
  
Grüße an:  
  
~ Missingsam  
  
~ Dija  
  
~ Cu123  
  
~ Alector  
  
--- ---Vergangenheit  
  
" "Personen sprechen  
  
Personen denken  
  
~ * ~Zeitumbruch  
  
alles, was mit dem Projekt im Zusammenhang steht  
  
Project SCHWARZ  
  
--- Fix und Fertig ---  
  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah mit gläsrigen Grün direkt in das grelle Licht direkt über ihm. Sofort kniff er die Augen vor Schmerz zusammen - er war geblendet, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, sodass er gar nicht auf die Idee kam sich zu rühren. Nach einiger Zeit wagte er einen zweiten Versuch die Augen zu öffnen. Er sah alles wie benebelt - schien zu schweben.   
  
Wo war er? In Zeitlupentempo erforschte er als erstes die weiße Zimmerdecke - konnte diese nicht zuordnen. Sein Blick wanderte von der Decke an der Wand entlang, schwiff dabei über mehrere Betten, ohne diese wirklich wahrzunehmen, bis er wieder an der Decke hängen blieb. Wie gebannt betrachtete er sie ohne genau zu wissen warum. Es schien unzählige von Stunden zu dauern, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er konnte nichts einschätzen - und die Zeit schon gar nicht! Wieviel Zeit mag wohl verstrichen sein? Was war eigentlich passiert?  
  
In seinem Kopf herrschte vollkommene Leere - ein tiefes, dunkles Loch - er konnte sich einfach an nichts mehr erinnern. Irgendetwas in ihm verspürte Schmerz und Kummer, doch aus irgendeinem Grund schien er es zu unterdrücken - es gar nicht zu realisieren, als hätte man ihn unter starke Drogen gesetzt.   
  
~ * ~  
  
Fix und fertig saß Ryan in seinem Zimmer, hatte den Kopf auf seine Hände gestützt. Seine Haare waren noch nass und straff nach hinten gekämt, da er noch vor kurzem seinen Kopf unter eiskaltes Wasser gehalten hatte um wieder einigermaßen klar denken zu können. Deutlich konnte er spüren, wie er noch immer zitterte, konnte nicht glauben, was vor ungefähr 10 Stunden passiert war.   
  
Deutlich sah er noch den Jungen direkt vor ihm kraftlos auf den Boden sinken - das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt und leichenblas - sein Körper zeigte keine weitere Reaktion. Im ersten Moment hatte es den Anschein, als hätte der Junge das Serum nicht verkraftet. Panik brach aus! Bei den zuständigen Forschern und Helfern, wie auch bei den anderen Testpersonen. Die ängstlichen Blicke der Kinder hatten sich tief in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt, schienen ihn vorwurfsvoll anzustarren! -- Warum hilfst du uns nichtß -- schienen sie zu sagen.  
  
Die Helfer versuchten die anderen Kinder wieder zu beruhigen, zum Teil auch unter den Einfluss des Serums zu setzen. Ryan wusste noch, dass er zu dem Jungen geeilt war und alles mögliche versuchte, bis sich dessen Kreislauf zum Glück wieder stabilizierte. Erleichtert seufzte er auf und legte den Orangehaarigen vorsichtig auf eines der Betten, schloss den Tropfer an und beobachtete ihn noch eine Zeit lang, bis er sich den Anderen wieder zuwandt.  
  
Zwar gab es keine weiteren Vorfälle bis jetzt, doch wer weiß, wie lange diese Ruhe noch anhalten würde. Er selbst konnte es fast nicht glauben, dass es bis jetzt noch keine Auswirkungen des Serums hervorgerufen wurden - wenn er nur an die anderen durchgeführten Test dachte.  
  
Man hatte ihn zum Ausruhen geschickt und er sollte erst wieder in 5 Stunden zu seiner nächste Schicht antreten. Doch sich ausruhen konnte er nicht - dazu nahm in alles viel zu sehr mit und er fing langsam an daran zu zweifeln, den richtigen Weg gewählt zu haben. Nie hätte er gedacht, das es so schwer sein würde diesen Job auszuführen - hatte gedacht, man stehe nur im Labor und experimentiert, doch an Experimente und Test an Menschen (noch dazu an Kindern) hätte er nicht erwartet. Aber nun war es passiert! Er hatte den Testpersonen, genauso wie Prof. Cranbury das Serum verabreicht, redete gut auf sie ein.   
  
Erschöpft schloss er die Augen, atmete ruhig ein und aus, genoss die Stille um ihn herum, merkte nicht, als er einschlief und im Land der Träume zu versinken drohte.  
  
~ * ~  
  
/AHHHH!!! ICH HABE ANGST! HELFT MIR! VERDAMMT, WARUM HILFT MIR KEINER! ... WAS ist DAS? ICH FÜHLE MICH SO SCHWACH! - STERBEN! ICH MÖCHTE STERBEN! DIESE SCHMERZEN ... ... WANN KOMM ICH ENDLICH WIEDER NACH HAUSE? .../  
  
Schwer atmend lag der Orangehaarige gekrümpt auf seinem Bett und hielt sich seinen schmerzenden Kopf. Schweis rann ihm über die Schläfe und man konnte ihn wohl in diesem kahlen Zimmer deutlich schwer ein- und ausatmen hören. Seine Augen waren feste zusammengekniffen und vereinzelte Haarsträhnen hingen ihm wirr im Gesicht.  
  
Verschwindet! Verdammt, ihr sollt mich in Ruhe lassen.  
  
Heiße Tränen quollen unter den geschlossenen Augen hervor - benetzten die geröteten Wangen des Jungen.   
  
Ein kaum vernehmbares Geräusch ließ den Orangehaarigen aufschrecken und reflexartig umdrehen. Mit weit aufgerissenen, ängstlichen und leeren grünen Augen starrte er in das Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der sich nur mit Mühe aus dem Bett direkt neben ihm herausgehieft haben musste. Auch er sah mitgenommen aus, hielt sich die eine Hand verkrampf an der Brust und ließ sich vor dem Bett des Oranghaarigen auf die Knie fallen.  
  
"Alles ... alles in Ordnung?" flüsterte er mit brüchiger Stimme und Atmete dabei schwer aus.  
  
Wieder hörte der Orangehaarige diese wütenden und ängstlich schreiende Stimmen in seinem Kopf, konnte sie nicht zuordnen ... wollte sie nur irgendwie loswerden, nur wie?  
  
Bitte!!! Bitte lasst mich in Ruhe - hört auf damit! Warum verfolgt ihr mich?  
  
Hilfesuchend klammerte er sich an den Schwarzhaarigen, viel ihm um den Hals und damit aus dem Bett und landete mit einem dumpfen "Plumps" direkt auf diesem. Seine Hände krallten sich in das weiße Hemd des anderen, welches sie angezogen bekommen hatten, und drückte seinen Kopf kraftlos an die Schulter des anderen Jungen. Dieser legte behutsam den Arm um ihn und schloss ihn in eine wohlige Umarmung. Kurz verzog der Schwarzhaarige das Gesicht vor Schmerzen, versuchte aber sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
  
Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und der Helfer, welcher sich nur schnell einen Kaffee aus dem in der Nähe gelegenen Automaten holen wollte, wieder ins Zimmer kam. Sein Blick wanderte kurz über die Betten, nahm dann genüßlich einen Schluck aus dem Pappbecher, als er ein leises Schluchzen vernahm. Interessiert schaute er auf und lauschte dem gewimmer. Noch einmal streifte sein Blick durchs Zimmer, diesmal aber eiliger und nach etwas bestimmten suchend. Sein düsterer Blick blieb an einem leeren Bett hängen - die Bettdecke aufgewühlt und halb am Boden hängend. Hastig stand er auf und ging Richtung Bett, als er zwei kleine Gestalten unten am Boden hocken sah. Ein Grinsen huschte ihm über die Lippen.  
  
"Na ihr zwei Kleinen? Ist doch bestimmt kalt da unten!?!"  
  
Der Orangehaarige wand sich regelrecht vor Schmerzen und musste schwer schlucken.  
  
"Verdammt! Helfen Sie ihm ... dafür sind sie doch da!" warf der schwarzhaarige Junge dem Helfer vor. Mittlerweilen hatte auch er begriffen, das es kein Spass mehr war, wie sich der Kleine vor seinen Augen sich an den Anderen klammerte und sich den Kopf hielt.  
  
Schnell rannte er aus dem Zimmer hinaus und betätigte den Notfallknopf und eilte sofort wieder zurück. Hastig hob er den Orangehaarigen wieder in sein Bett und deckte ihn zu, gab ihm eine neue Infusion, doch alles schien es noch zu verschlimmern!  
  
"Gehen sie weg ... bitte gehen sie weg ..." schrie der im Bett liegende, das Kissen über seinen Kopf darübergezogen.   
  
Endlich traf auch Dr. Cranbury ein und begutachtete den Jungen und gab ihm eine Hohe Dosierung von Beruhigungsmitteln.  
  
Dennoch ging der Atem des Jungen schnell und seine Augen waren weit geöffnet, schienen vor irgendetwas Angst zu haben - große Angst, aber wovor?   
  
"Was haben sie nur mit uns gemacht?!?" fragte der schwarzhaarige Junge, der noch immer neben dem Bett stand mit bissiger Stimme und seine Augen funkelten den Professor voller Wut an. Seine Hände waren zu fäusten geballt und sein ganzer Körper war bis aufs Letzte angespannt.  
  
Mit einem Schlag wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Ryan stand außer Atem in der Tür.  
  
"Warum hat mir keiner sofort bescheid gegeben!?!" beschwerte er sich sofort, ging dann aber langsam auf den Professor und die Testperson zu.   
  
"Nur eine Schockreaktion ... weiter nichts!" gab Dr. Cranbury als anwort und zuckte mit seinen breiten Schultern. Kurz begutachtete Ryan den Oranghaarigen, wandt sich dann aber dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu, der noch immer neben seinem Bett stand und die ganze Situation beobachtete.  
  
"Solltest du nicht lieber wieder ins Bett ... Bradley?" meinte er nach kurzem Überlegen und lächelte ihn sanft an und hob ihn schließlich wieder auf (das verhasste) Bett.   
  
"Schlaf noch eine Runde und deinem Freund hier, wird es nach ein wenig Schlaf auch wieder besser gehen, glaub mir!"  
  
Ein unschlüssiger Blick, dann ein kurzes nicken. Anscheinend schien der Junge ihm Glauben zu schenken und legte sich wieder brav ins Bett zurück. Dennoch war ihm seine Anspannung anzumerken und Bryan verarbreichte ihm noch einmal eines der vielen Beruhigungsmittel, welche sie ihm ohnehin schon gegeben hatten.  
  
Als der schwarzhaarige Junge zu schlafen schien, musste Ryan erleichtert aufseufzen und strich sich hastig durch seine Haare.  
  
"Ich werde meine Schicht sofort beginnen und ihn noch eine Weile beobachten!" beschloss er und bekam auch das Einverständnis seines Vorgesetzen.  
  
Die Stunden verstrichen - in dem Raum lag eine drückende Stille. Besorgt beobachtete er den orangehaarigen Jungen, studierte nebenbei die aufgezeichneten EKG-Ströme des Kleinen, welche eine ungewöhnliche Form angenommen hatten. Soetwas war ihm noch nie zuvor untergekommen und er konnte es sich nur so erklären: DAS SERUM MUSSTE TATSÄCHLICH ANGESCHLAGEN HABEN!!!  
  
Aber wenn dies so war ... so wussten sie rein gar nichts über seine Auswirkungen. Würde der Kleine hier, alles unbeschadet überstehen?  
  
Grüne Augen sahen ihn eindringlich an - schienen ihn regelrecht zu durchschauen.  
  
"Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen ... mir geht es gut!" flüsterte der Orangehaarige schwach.   
  
Verblüfft sah Ryan auf.  
  
Was hatte der Junge da gerade gesagt? Hatte er wirklich seine Gedanken gelesen?  
  
Ungläubig starrte er den Jüngeren nur an, wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
  
"Ich ... ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" fragte er sicherheitshalber nocheinmal nach und erhielt prompt ein kurzes Nicken als Antwort.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt ... 


End file.
